ibanezfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:S7420 (2000)
Does anyone know what this finish is named? This definitely seems to be a S7420, and is neither Flame Maple nor Black. Esjay1 (talk) 01:11, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : That is the flame maple S7420 color. I think the finish is Transparent Blue, which often turns a turquoise/green tint when the clearcoat yellows. This finish is not in the catalogs, so we don't have an image of it. : \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 14:56, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : Actually as I research it a bit more, it seems that the S7420FM really deserves a separate article as the FM is more than just a finish code. I'll work on that when I get a chance. In the meantime if you have a full length shot of your guitar (preferably shot straight on) that you'd be willing to share to illustrate that model, I'd love to see it. : \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 18:26, February 13, 2019 (UTC) Sure, will this do? I actually have it on eBay right now, but the auction doesn't end for a couple more days so I am happy to take any additional photos that would be of use to you. Esjay1 (talk) 21:57, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : That pic is great, thanks! This model never made it to a catalog, so there isn't much info on it. Can I ask where you came up with the model name? I ask because the S7420 has 24 frets; so this isn't just the same guitar with a flame maple top. This one is actually closer to the 22-fret S7320. A search reveals several other guitars that look just like yours with both '99 and '00 serial numbers that are described as S7420FM so I presume that's the right name, but it would be nice to get some source for it. : \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 22:53, February 13, 2019 (UTC) It took me a little bit of digging to come up with the name myself. After hunting around, I found another one for sale on eBay with the name S7420FM. From searching around some more, I found that other people were referring to it as this - and so I went with it. Other pics showed the wavy fret inlays, which was apparently a variant of it. This has a '99 serial number. Good call on the fret-count though, I need to go update my listing! Esjay1 (talk) 23:16, February 13, 2019 (UTC) : So I was screwed up on the S7320 thing. Your guitar was made a decade before they moved to 24-frets for the S series. Given that and that it's pretty similar to the S7420 (2000), the name makes sense. As for the serial number, I'm thinking that yours was made in late '99 as a 2000 model. All of the S7420FM examples I've found have either late '99 of 2000 SNs, so I'm guessing that it is a 2000 model, just like the standard S7420. It's pretty hard to say for certain, though. : I've created the S7420FM page. Please take a look and let me know if I missed anything. I'll have to take another look at the wavy inlay detail. Thanks for your help! : \m/ DeeJayKTalk! 16:02, February 14, 2019 (UTC) I think you have it covered, I appreciate everything you've done - glad I could help out. Esjay1 (talk) 18:27, February 14, 2019 (UTC)